Mabili Young Ones
Mabili is an outgoing wolf longing for adventure. Her extrovert attitude can sometimes get her into trouble, but at the same time is an important characteristic to have. As Mabili continues to grow she has been showing small signs of dominance which could lead to a higher rank in the future. However, she still lacks some confidence needed to achieve an alpha rank so will most likely end up either as a subordinate or beta unless she is able to gain that confidence over time. Young Ones Mabili(YF056) is a happy wolf in the Young Ones Pack without much incident. Her parents are Oriole and, most likely, Homestar Runner. Her litter mates were probably Toblerone(YF057), Besenji(YM058), YM059, Veil(YF060), Ficho(YM061), YF062, YF064, YU065 and YU064. Sadly, YU065 was stillborn, and YM059, YF062, YF064, YU064 died from Jackal den raids, one from disease, and another was predated by a hawk. However, it is unknown who died from what. As mating season approached, the Jackals, who were infected with mange, attacked the Young Ones. Instead of fight, Fang lead the pack away, sensing that there was something wrong with the Jackals. The Young Ones stayed in the unclaimed lands. When Maple went to explore the new territory, Mabili followed. They were interruped by Karim, from the Jackals. The wolf had come to rove, and wanted to mate with Maple. However, expressing interest at first, Maple declined after noticing Karim too, was infected. However, he followed Mabili and Maple as they made their retreat. But from lack of fur and weakness, Karim collapsed on the snow and died after some time. A month later they reclaimed their territory, as the Jackals had died off. When the Rascals invaded the territory, Mabili helped her pack in chasing them off and suffered no serious wounds. Meanwhile Tide dissapeared but was quickly found healthy and safe with three small pups. A while after the Rascals Pack invaded the Young Ones Pack, Mabili led Besenji to the southern part of their territory. They continued to explore and soon found themselves face to face with three Commandos wolves, who had been out on patrol. Two of those wolves had been Miles and Baker, who ended up getting into a fight. Mabili and Besenji took this opportunity and escaped, running back to the safety of their territory. Tired and lost, the two wolves settled down for the night, and prepared to face a long and cold evening. Luckily Nimrod and Maybelline were sent out to find them. They managed to locate each other by howling. After they met up and greeted each other, they returned to the rest of the pack, where Mabili was welcomed by her family members. A day later Mabili was out on a hunt with her pack. Not feeling as lively and energetic as usual she made her way back to the rendezvous site and watched Ficho and Besenji playing. Not in the mood to play she wandered away to the creek. While she was exploring she caught the scent of a male wolf. She then followed the trail until she caught sight of the unfamiliar wolves who turned out to be Flash and her father Homestar Runner. Mabili curiously watched the two wolves and soon was joined by Ficho and Besenji who followed her after she had left the rendezvous site. After deciding to leave The Suitors alone Mabili led Ficho and Besenji back to the creek. There they rested and, since Mabili's mood changed, they played. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters